1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a duty adjustment circuit, and more particularly to a duty adjustment circuit applied in a signal generation device for balancing output currents of the signal generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a single-phase DC-to-DC voltage converter provides a small current.
Thus, there is an insufficient power delivery capability to drive circuits positioned thereafter. Accordingly, a multi-phase technique is employed in DC-to-DC voltage converters so that power delivery capability can increase by 2-fold or multi-fold. The successful application of the multi-phase technique relies on the current balance between the multi phases. When the multi-phase currents do not balance, the elements on the current path of the phases with the larger currents may be damaged.